Suzanne Chan
' Suzanne Chan', also known as Sway, was a Class 3 mutant from the United States and a member of the X-Men. Biography Suzanne Chan was the daughter of David and Emily Chan, who were originally from Hong Kong but became nationalized citizens of the United States after living in California for 20 years. At 17 years old, Suzanne decided to attend Barnard College on the East Coast and planned a trip to New York City to prove to her parents that she would be safe on her own after moving. During the trip, David and Emily were gunned down in a crossfire between gangs in Chinatown. Although standing only a few feet from her parents, Suzanne was unscathed, which perplexed the police. After the shooting, Suzanne entered a state of shock. She could only dwell on the fact that, when the shooting started, she had somehow stopped the bullets in mid-air and was able to get herself out of the path of the bullets. In actuality, her mutant powers manifested, and she stopped time around the bullets, freezing them in place. Unfortunately, her reflexes hadn't protected her parents, leading to their deaths. The police placed the traumatized Suzanne in a hospital for 48 hour observation, during which she mostly just slept and cried. When she was released, she returned to the spot where her parents were killed. Suddenly, her mutant powers activated again, and she was able to see the events that led up to the death of her parents. After witnessing the shooting for a second time, Suzanne followed the phantom car, carrying her parents' murderers, throughout the city. Suzanne followed the murderers to their front door, and she could see them celebrating inside. She called the police, and when they arrived, the killers opened fire. Consciously using her power for the first time, she froze the bullets and killers in time. After giving her statement to the police, the detective overseeing her case contacted Moira MacTaggert, who then offered Suzanne a chance to train in the use of her abilities. She went with MacTaggert and took the codename Sway. While training with MacTaggert, Professor Charles Xavier came to MacTaggert and asked her to lend him the four students she was guiding so that they could facilitate the rescue of the original X-Men from the mutant island Krakoa. Sway, along with Vulcan, Petra, and Darwin, were honored to be offered the chance to help the X-Men, as well as being offered a spot on the team. Sway and her teammates made it to Krakoa, where they found their powers ineffective on the island's avatars. Sway was ultimately killed on Krakoa, although her actions enabled Vulcan and Darwin to survive. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Temporal Stasis: Sway demonstrated the ability to decelerate and stop time around her body. It is highly possible that her powers revolved either around the manipulation of gravitation as means for space-time curvature or the control of chronitons, much like Tempo, another time-manipulating mutant. By focusing carefully, Sway was able to slow down and stop objects entirely, enabling her to freeze projectiles in mid-air, immobilize her enemies, and various other feats. Apparently, Sway's training had honed her abilities to allow her to target specific objects in her range or everything within a certain radius. Psychometry: Sway had a unique psychometric ability that allowed her to replay events of the past in an area that the event occurred. She was able to watch these events occur as if they were phantom images. Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Class 3 Category:X-Men